Bumblebee's First
by robins princess starfire
Summary: okay this is my first story on the transformers and because it is i decided to write a story on my favorite charecter. Bumblebee. and because this is his story i decided this is a story on all of his first times. Warning implied sam/bee pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay guys I'm new to the transformers fanfictions and I decided that for my first transformers story I would write about my favorite character bumblebees first things since he was old enough to join the Autobots. So I named this story Bumblebees First. I hope you guys like it cause honestly it just popped into my head all of the sudden. So R&R Please. Oh and little question that's kind of random.

When Sam and Makala first met the Autobots in the first film do you guys remember ratchet say something about how Sam wanted to mate with Makala? If so am I the only one that noticed that it looked like ratchet had smelled that. Seriously watch the movie and when it gets to that part take a good look at ratchets face where his nose should be and just before he says it his 'nose' will move like he's smelling something. Oh a WARNING SAM/BUMBLEBEE RELATIONSHIP. So if you don't like them as a pairing **don't**read.

Bumblebee's first

Prolog

It had been over 10 vorns since me and the other transformers had come to  
earth. Making it nearly 830 human years since I had first laid eyes on my one  
and only. And now I was just reaching the human age equivalent of 27. It has been  
nearly half a  
vorn since Optimus Prime died at the age of 60,000,056 vorns. That would make  
him 498,000,4648 in human years, a good age, even for an Autobot.

It seems so weird to me that I stand here today, the day a new Prime would be  
vowed in by the Autobots as leader. There had been a lot of times that I  
didn't think I'd live to see this day. After meeting Optimus there have  
been many times when I had hoped I wouldn't. But today has come despite my  
hopes and it is time to trust that my fellow Autobots have made the right  
choice. I never thought this would happen and had been shocked when I got the  
news. However, what came as a surprise to every one else, I had already  
guessed from the second I heard of Optimus passing.

It seems that without our leader the few remaining Decepticons had began to  
think us as weak and struck out while many Autobots where still in grief and  
denial. I tried to tell many that it was time to be prepared for an attack but  
most ignored me. Only the ones that I had fought with and loved trusted my  
opinion enough to be on guard the next few earth weeks. Needless to say a  
small battle took place not even a Deca-cycle (three weeks) after Optimus'  
death. It had been small but fierce and it clamed enough lives to restart the  
war between the Autobots and Decepticons.

It quickly became clear that a New Prime was needed. Since Optimus never had  
children there was no direct decedents from the great Primes and it was up to  
the Autobots to choose the next leader and hope for a signal from Primus, the  
greatest prime, that he approved or disproved of their choice. It was quite a  
shocker when I heard just whom most of the Autobots had chosen. Though I  
noticed my mate seemed far less shocked. So like I said, it seemed weird to me  
to be here to day to experience my first 'Prime Ultimate Initiation.'

The initiation was everyone's last chance to say goodbye to one of the  
greatest Autobot leaders ever to walk planet Cybertron as well as the first to  
walk Earth. It was also a chance to hope for as bright and strong of a leader  
as before. 'Hmm It's funny 'my  
first' those are two words that I've used all my life an impossible  
amount  
of times. There's been so many times I've used those two words that if I  
had been human I would have forgot half of them by now.' I've used those  
two little words to describe happy things, and sad things. It only seem seems  
natural that I use them in bittersweet moments as well. I heard the 1-minute  
warning and I knew it was time to take 'my first' possibly 'last' walk  
as the recon specialist I had been since my first day of training.

It's funny, I've used the words 'My first' three time in the last two  
minutes. As the March music started, nervousness began to eat its way up my  
metallic spine. I stepped out from behind the curtain and took those first few  
steps towards what might possibly be the first day of my new life. My optics  
almost immediately sought out those of my spark mate. When they found them I  
received a comforting smile and a warm glowing feeling filled my spark, not  
for the first time as I watched him quietly wrestle with  
the young sparkling in his lap. It was weird that only ten vorns had passed  
since I first saw my mate.

It was even weirder to remember that back then he had been human and even in  
that  
small organic form his smile had always warmed my spark even more than hers  
once did. Then as I broke eye contact with my mate…my Sam and our two month  
old  
sparkling I knew something. Rather I was approved or disapproved I would try  
my best to live up to the new expectations of everyone that I loved and  
respected.

It's never ceased to amaze how that one mech and one little sparkling  
always filled me up  
with so much confidence. Than again, since my first time seeing either of  
them, they had been my center of every thing. My hope…my confidence… my  
spark…my soul…my world. It was all centered around them. They where my  
every thing from the get  
go.

As I walked closer and closer to the center of the stage those to  
pesky words once again caught my attention. "My first" are two words that  
to  
the ears of any species wasn't anything special. That is until you've  
learned the meaning of them together.

As I continued down the stage my first loves optics glowed with pride  
and happiness. My first sparkling was sitting in his lap playing with an  
Energon ball that he rolled around in its tiny metal fists. I couldn't help  
but think about all  
my other first times. (a/n Please read the Authors note down below it will  
explain some stuff you might need to know)

End prolong

---

A/n well guys the prolog I hope it's better than what it was before. And I owe that to UNDIVIDABLE. If it wasn't for her this story would be a mess of screw up so I personally would like to thank her for betaing my story and be patience with my constant questions. Thank you. And also a big thank you toAniay for telling me of the mistakes before I looked like a complete idiot. So this was the beginning to what's going to be a very long  
story. I hope you liked it I know its kind of boring but it's just the  
beginning. I promise you I'll try and pick the story up I just can't  
promise you I'll succeed. Any way I hope you guys enjoyed. Oh and little  
notice these next few chapters I will be using past events think of them as  
memories with out the words flash back at the beginning of every chapter.

Oh and it might have a tenancy to skip remember these are 'first time'  
things only. So some might have days, weeks, months, and years between each  
memory. I'll try and be a little more

(A/n did any of you know a vorn was 83 years human time? And if I  
remember right a vorn is just a year to the transformers. So 83 years to us  
is  
just a year to them. Wow we must be like newborns to them.)


	2. Majorly important authors note!

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately. I know it's a pain in the butt to have to sit and wait for a story to be updated and I'm sorry.

Okay here's the deal I'm not too happy with how I started this. I like the idea but I feel like I got some facts wrong. So I think I'm just going to delete this story and start over.

It's been so long since I update so I know you guy probably don't really give a crap but If you ever want to look it up again trust me I won't complain.

I'm sorry guys that first chapter was a rush to be written because I was so caught up in the idea and now that I think about it really isn't that well written.

On another note to Undividable I'm sorry if this disappoints you but I really just feel like I can get a better start on this. And if you wouldn't mind to still beta it when I update it would be most appreciated. I'm sorry I know that's more work for you and I understand a hundred percent if you say no.

And also to Bumblebee 2009 I thank you for taking an interest in my story. But if your really not interested in reading it any more but still curious as to how they created a sparkling or how Sam became an autobot email me and I'll gladly answer you question to how I thought it should have been.

To anyone else who may have added me to alerts Thank you and again so sorry for the long wait. And if you wish to look at this story again it'll be posted again when this story is deleted but it maybe under a different name. I'll make sure you guys know the name before I delete this story. I'm going to try make it better I promise. Thank you all for your patience and I'm so sorry about this.

P.s. I'll leave this on here so every one can see it. I'll delete it when I get the chapter rewritten so if any one is still interested in reading it they know when a better version is up and running. Thanks again and see ya all soon


End file.
